Together forever and for always
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: It has been 100 years Jeremy, Elena, and, Bonnie became vampires. Now Caroline is marry Klaus. And after 5 years something is coming for them. They don't know what is coming after them all them know it is coming for them and it won't stop till it gets them. What is coming after them? Why do they want them? Will Elena and her friends survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Caroline was in a room with her two friends Bonnie and Elena. It's been 100 years. Caroline was getting married to Klaus. Yeah that's Caroline was getting married to Klaus. The Klaus the one who made their lives hell. But Caroline fell in love with Klaus. She was excited when her friends accept that she was too. Caroline was wearing a long white dress. It had ruffles.

"Don't worry Care," Elena told her friend. "You look beautiful,"

"Yeah but I'm worried that Tyler will come and stop the wedding," Caroline said to her best friends.

"He won't ok we had Bonnie's granddaughter put a spell around the church to keep Tyler out," Elena told her. And with that the music started up and Elena and her two friends squeal and Bonnie and Elena walked out. They turn the corner and saw Klaus. Elena smiled at Damon who wink at her and smile. Bonnie smiled at Jeremy. And he nodded to her. The two girls made it up to the front and stand.

"Klaus if you hurt Caroline you are going to have to deal with us," Bonnie told the man who was going to marry their best friend who was like their sister to them.

"I understand," Klaus said to Bonnie. Elena and Bonnie nodded and stand on the other side of the boys. Then a different song came on and Caroline came walking out smiling and blushing as she walked out. She was holding white roses in her hand. She walked slowly down the walk way. She got up and faces Klaus. She handed her flowers to Elena who held them for her.

"We are today to bring this man and this woman together," The pastor said. "If anyone here today knows they should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace,"

Caroline looked around and smile when no one spoke. The pastor contuie to talk.

"Today Caroline and Klaus wants to get married, and by the looks they give each other they loved each other dearly and that won't stop till the day they die," The pastor said. When he said that Caroline and Klaus laughed a little. "These two people are lucky for have friends that will support them for getting married,"

"Yeah we are but this dude knows not to hurt our Care or we will be after him for eternity," Bonnie joked making the church laugh.

"Well, Caroline, Klaus you are here today because you want to be together forever," The pastor contuie. "Now let's exchange rings and vows,"

Bonnie and Jeremy hand the two couple the rings. Klaus and Caroline smile at each other. Klaus toke her hand and place the ring on the tip of Caroline's finger.

"Caroline Forbes, when I first saw you I thought to myself wow isn't she a beauty, and I know you hated me when I came to Mystic Falls and made you and your friends' life like a living hell," Klaus told Caroline. "I know that I also made your life a living hell by turning Tyler and having him sire to me,"

"I believe that since that happen that I could be closer to you, But it didn't work and you became even more pissed off at me, So now I know that I wouldn't do that anymore and that I will love you till the end of time and forever," Klaus finished as he pushed the ring on Caroline's finger. Now Caroline place Klaus's ring on his tip of the finger.

"Klaus, you were a bastard when I heard about you, And when you came here and start to make Elena's life miserable but following her and sending her message, I just wanted to find you and rip you apart," Caroline told Klaus who smile a little at the memories that were flooding back into his head. "And then you start to make my life and my other friends life a living hell, I remember we tried to get you away and when we didn't we fought back, But now since we all forgiven you and I found out that I have loved you I wanted to be with you, So I will also love you forever," Caroline pushed the ring on Klaus ring finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," The pastor stated. Klaus pulled Caroline towards him and then they shared a long but slow kiss. Then they parted and everyone clapped. Klaus and Caroline run down the aisle and went to the mystic grill for their reception. Elena and everyone else enter the grill and they had fun. Damon and Elena were dancing while Stefan was dancing with Katherine. That's right Katherine and Stefan are together they got together after 30 years. Stefan forgave Katherine. So now when people see Katherine and Elena together they pretend that they are twin sisters. Everyone believes them. Because it is hard not to say they aren't because they look like each other a lot. And t is hard for people to tell them apart. But it has been 100 years since everything had happen at Mystic Falls. But everything was hectic the last time they all were there. Elena was force off the road by Rebekah and died on the bridge that her parents drove off. And then she was in transition. Then two years later the same things happen to Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie died with Stefan's blood in her. And Jeremy died with his sister vampire blood in his system. Elena didn't even know how Jeremy got vampire blood. She assumes that he toke some and drank it and when he got shot again he came back. They both complete the transition. So did Bonnie. Stefan tried to stop the three of them. He would keep them locked up. He would try to make not complete the transition. But Elena made the slip and grabs three blood bags and hid them. When Stefan grab he locked her up with her brother and friend. When he locked the door up and went back down stairs. Elena threw them blood bags and they completed the transition. And when Stefan came up the next day he found the three people alive and vampires. Klaus had his witches made daylight rings for Jeremy and Bonnie. Elena uses Isobel necklace. Elena finally found out that she met Damon first and knew that she loved him the instance. She couldn't forget the face that Stefan had when he found out that Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy complete the transition.

"Come on Elena come dance with me," Bonnie said pulling her from Damon and began to dance with Bonnie and Caroline. The three friends dance almost all night. Elena dance with her two friends and her brother and her husband Damon. And when everything was over they all went back to the house that the moved in with Klaus and Caroline. They became a family after awhile. And they stick together. They fought together when they were fighting some vampires that wanted to kill them. And even when Esther wanted to kill her children.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>AN: Ok one of my reviewers asks me how does Bonnie have a grandkid. Well TVDGirlLove this chapter will explain everything. How she has a grandkid. Well everyone here is chapter two and I don't own anything but I wish that I did because if I did DELENA would be together.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter two

Bonnie was with her husband Jeremy. They have been married for 100 years. Elena thought they wouldn't last that long after they had their baby girl. And after they gave up the baby after it was born because they couldn't afford to take care of a baby and they didn't want her to be around vampires like they were. Elena mostly thought they wouldn't last long. But it has been 100 years and Elena is happy for them. But ever since Bonnie and Jeremy found their great grandkid they stay with them. But now Jeremy and Bonnie were hunting for an animal.

"So Bon, how was your day," Jeremy asked her.

"It is good, wait do you smile that," Bonnie asked her husband as she smelt the air.

"Yeah, I do smell that what it is," Jeremy asked. Bonnie just shrugs.

"I don't know what that smell is but I don't like we need to get going before it gets us we can just drink a blood bag," Bonnie said to Jeremy. And with that the two vampires ran back to the house as fast as they can. They enter their house and saw their granddaughter and her husband and the rest of their friends sitting down watching TV.

"Grandma Grandpa, what's wrong," Cindy asked her grandparents.

"We smelt something and we don't know what it is," Jeremy told them.

"It could be human," Klaus told them.

"Ok but we didn't want to risk it because we are still being hunted by the council," Jeremy told Klaus.

"How do you know that we are still being hunted by them," Klaus asked.

"I'm a part of the council remember dumbass," Cindy said to Klaus. Klaus smile a little. "And they asked me about you guys,"

"Why, would they ask you about them," Cindy's husband asked a little confuse.

"They were asking me if I seen my vampire grandparents," Cindy told her husband. "Because the council wanted to kill them, and I told them that if I knew I wouldn't even tell them,"

"Wait, why didn't you tell them," James Cindy's husband asked.

"Because they are my family even though they vampires they are still my family," Cindy told him.

"But they can't be trusted they can feed on you if they aren't in control," James said getting a little mad.

"Well I can stop them before they come after me," Cindy told her husband.

"How just because you are a witch doesn't mean you can stop them," James snapped at his wife. "If you can stop them then show me,"

"Fine I will," Cindy said to James. "Elena come at me,"

Elena nodded. Her eyes gone red and veins pop out under her eyes. And she ran at her. Cindy gave Elena a stare and Elena drop down holding her head moaning in pain. Cindy stops and looked at her husband.

"See I can handle them," Cindy told her husband. He just waved his hands.

"HA, what now bitch you can't enter," Katherine said as she ran into the house and looked at the vampire who wanted to get in.

"Katerina, what the hell are you doing," Klaus asked her.

"Just ran from a vampire who wanted to kill me, and its Katherine now, I haven't been Katerina since the 1400s," Katherine told Klaus. "Well anyways so you can leave now you can't enter,"

"I know that but I can't out why I can't everyone that lives in here are vampires," The vampire girl said to them.

"No my granddaughter owns this house," Jeremy told the vampire. The vampire growled and ran once she knew that she couldn't get in. And she went away.

"Katherine, you need to stop picking fights with other vampires," Elena said to her grandmother.

"Elena I'm 600 years old," Katherine said to her. "I can handle myself,"

"But you suppose to be acting like my sister," Elena said to her. "We need to keep a low profile, because there are still vampires who want you dead,"

"But that's not fun," Katherine said to Elena. "But I'm alright with that,"

Elena smile at Katherine and they hugged. It toke 40 years after Elena became a vampire that Katherine came around and was nice to Elena. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and The vampires all ran upstairs and hid in a room and they went through a secret passage that Cindy made for them to hid in.

Cindy opens the door and saw one of the council members.

"Hello," Cindy said to the person.

"Hey Cindy, someone next door saw one of your family members who is a vampire ran in here, I may believe they said she was Elena," Landon Fell said to Cindy.

"No, no vampires here and like I told you guys before, If I did know where my vampire family is I wouldn't tell you," Cindy said sternly at Landon.

"Why wouldn't you tell us they are vampires, you a Gilbert," Landon said to Cindy.

"No she isn't a Gilbert she is married to me," James said to Landon.

"She is still a Gilbert by blood and her family hated Vampire except for three of her family members, they didn't hate vampires," Landon said to James.

"But I wouldn't tell you just because I'm a Gilbert, My loyalty is to my family, and I wouldn't tell you where my Aunt Elena and my grandpa Jeremy is at," Cindy said to Landon. "Now can you leave I'm cooking dinner for my family,"

"Ok, say hi too little Hannah to me will you," Landon said.

"Not likely," Cindy said to Landon as she shut the door. "The coast is clear,"

But little did they know someone was listening and watching them from a far.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything but Cindy Heather and James and the two mysterious people

* * *

><p>Chapter Three.<p>

The person who was watching them went back to their house and once the person enters they went to the kitchen and saw their partner that was going to help them destroy the vampires that are living with Cindy.

"That witch is protective over her family," The person said.

"But once we destroy the threat then we have a clean shot to the vampires," Another person.

"But one of the vampires Elena, is very protective over her family, and once she was turned that became 10 times more," The person retorted "So if we tried to kill them we are screw because Elena will tear us apart,"

"But we are 300 years older than her," The vampire said.

"But she drinks human blood and we don't so she is stronger than us, and she will be even stronger if we hurt her family," The other vampire said. The two vampires sat down and began thinking of a new way to go at them. "The council trust us so once we kill them they won't kill us,"

The vampire nodded and kept coming up with new plans.

Back at Cindy's house.

"You guys need to leave," Cindy said to her family.

"Why should we," Caroline asked them.

"Really you hadn't notice that you have been being hunted by the council," Cindy retorted.

"Oh really why are we being hunted," Caroline asked knowing full well why they are being hunted.

"You're such a blonde Care," Jeremy said to his sister. "We being hunted because we are the only four people who didn't hate vampires, we sort of protected them,"

"And we chose to become vampires," Elena told them.

"Ohh I knew that," Caroline told them. Elena nodded and headed towards the kitchen. When she enters she went to the other fridge and grab out a blood bags and went back out and threw them at everyone except Cindy. Her husband was out. He was pissed that Cindy wasn't turning in her family. After Jeremy and his family finish drinking the blood bags.

* * *

><p>review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

Jeremy's POV

Me and my family hasn't been hunted by the council since they all died in an explosion. Now me and my family could go out and walk around. It's nice that I could go out and not be shot at. I walked into the Mystic grill and saw Bonnie sitting down drinking. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey love," I said.

"Hey Jer," She said smiling. I toke a drink from her cup and we started to talk about going back to school. Elena came in and I saw her fighting with Stefan.

"I'll be right back," I said and got up and went over to my sister. "Everything alright here Elena,"

"Jeremy go away it doesn't concern you," Stefan told me.

"You are fighting with my sister it has everything to do with me," I growled back. "You need to get over the fact Elena choose Damon, and that she didn't want to drink the cure,"

"Jeremy she could've have a life grow old and have kids, Surely as her brother you wanted that for her," He said.

"Yeah I did but then I rethought it, If she had became human she would have been a endless blood supply to Klaus and I didn't want that for my sister, and if you know what's best for you back off of my sister," I snapped.

"I'm older than you and that means stronger, do you really want to test me," Stefan said.

"But I drink Human blood and you don't so I have the disadvantage," I snapped.

Two day later.

I was laying down in my room with my wife and was stroking her hair.

"Jeremy, Will we be together forever," Bonnie said to me.

"Forever," I said.

* * *

><p>this is the last chapter of this story and i'm not writing a squeal to this<p>

review


End file.
